Resolutions
by Abzan342
Summary: Oneshot. In which Yuna decides on what she hopes to accomplish for the following year. Meant to be lighthearted.


_**Resolutions**_

_A/N: I would've submitted this sooner, but the idea came to me about an hour after New Year's. It's based on what my cousin wants to (and hopefully will) accomplish._

_-Abzan342_

Note: You could call this a sequel to "Dawn," but it doesn't have to be.

* * *

Yuna sat at her dining room table, a pen in her left hand and the other pressed against the glass surface. She was not sure how long she had been contemplating her New Year's resolution, but she knew it had been quite some time.

_I can't think of anything to write. Nothing. But the new year will be arriving tomorrow night, so I still have some time left._

All she had written down across the lined paper was the word 'ideas' in large letters.

_Let's see...what would Rikku want to happen next year? _Yuna gave a slight grin. _Probably to have Cid's approval of Gippal. She refuses to admit anything, but everyone knows the two have something going on. I'm not sure as to what Paine would want. But then again, she's in Bevelle now helping Baralai with his paperwork. Paine's not the kind of person who would have a desk job. She is probably hoping for the Gullwings to be reunited again, just like the old days._

Yuna dropped her pen on the table, and lightly held her face in her hand.

_Would I want the Gullwings to be back again? _Yuna contemplated thoughtfully. _But for now I'd rather remain in Besaid. I'm pleased where I am, and I do not think Tidus would want me away for too long._

Yuna paused, deep in thought about Tidus' possible resolution.

_Come to think of it, what _would_he want? We have everything we could possibly need, right?_Yuna twisted the wedding band around her finger. _First off we're married, and we have this beautiful house..._

Yuna did not notice Tidus' emergence from the upstairs bedroom.

_...And come to think of it, he has me. We have each other. _Yuna blushed a light shade of crimson. _But we surely do not have everything. We are missing something._

Tidus descended the sweeping staircase, yet Yuna was still deciding the possible variables.

Yuna frowned slightly, her thoughts blocking out Tidus' heavy footsteps on the wooden floor panels. _What_are _we missing? What do we..._

As if it was caused by unknown forces, an idea came to her. Yuna quickly reached for her pen across the table, and furiously scribbled several words down down. Her left hand was aching violently, but to her it was a mere nothing.

"Yuna?"

As if by instinct Yuna covered her paper, and looked over her shoulder. "Tidus, I didn't see you there."

"You sure didn't." Tidus grinned. "You were too busy writing something down."

Tidus walked behind Yuna and placed both hands on her shoulders. "So, can I see what you wrote? It must be pretty important, since you're hiding it with your hands."

Yuna blushed fervently. She was tempted to feel her warm face with her hand, but one simple gesture could reveal her written handiwork."It's my New Year's resolution for the dinner tomorrow night. Paine mentioned that it is optional, but I feel I should have some sort of goal for next year. You can't see my resolution till later." Yuna paused, thinking of the right words. "Tidus?"

"Hm?" Tidus leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the back of the head.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but have you decided on your resolution?"

"Yeah," Tidus answered, "but it's really several things that I want to accomplish."

"Now you've sparked my curiosity." Yuna said, smiling brightly. "Will you write your resolutions down?

"Eventually. Before tomorrow. But I won't wait too long."

Tidus removed his hands from Yuna's shoulders, and started to pace around the room. Slowly moving a hand to the back of his head, he sighed deeply.

"I still..." Tidus paused in mid sentence, and turned around to look at Yuna once more. "...I dunno. It's complicated. Ever since I returned to Besaid I've wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. But ever since we got married I feel that we need to do more together."

Yuna cocked an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"It's complicated." Tidus answered in response. "I can't express what I mean in words. I could tell you what I'd like to happen, but you'll find out tomorrow."

"So now you're making _me _wait?" Yuna answered, surprised at his antics.

"Well that's the price you pay for not telling me your resolution." Tidus grinned.

"If you insist, then." Yuna answered, standing up. She hastily flipped her paper over. "Listen, Lulu invited us for dinner tonight. You are coming, right?"

Tidus blinked. "Oh, of course. Let's go."

Within a few seconds Tidus joined Yuna at her side, and placed a delicate hand around her right shoulder. The young couple walked outside to a rather pleasant evening, visually taking in their surroundings.

_You'll know soon enough. _Yuna thought silently, glancing back at the dining room table. She gave a slight grin, pleased at what she wrote down. _I promise._

Yuna closed the front door behind her and the couple left, leaving an empty house in their wake.

"_1 + 1 3. Hopefully."_

_A/N: If you don't get it, then think about it for a bit. ; )_

_-Abzan342_


End file.
